Known air filters for motor vehicles can be formed from a filter medium wrapped onto a center tube. Particularly in the area of agricultural commercial vehicles and construction vehicles, the filter medium can become clogged or damaged due to the heavy dust load. This can reduce the service life and the filtration efficiency of the air filter.
WO 2009/106591 A2 describes an air filter with pre-separator. With the aid of the pre-separator, particles contained in the raw gas can be separated off by means of centrifugal force. An increase in the filtration efficiency can be achieved in this way, since the particles are removed from the raw gas exhausts before reaching the air filter.